


Sleep

by Samsara (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Samsara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee sneaks out of the vents, and all he wants to do is cuddle his moirail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

Gamzee leans his head back, gently pressing his skull against the stomach of his moirail, curled up and enjoying the first true sleep he’s had in ages. Gamzee finds the soft thumping he can hear of Karkat’s heart beating to be truly comforting. All the time in a cold, dry ventilation shaft will make a trolls spirit weary, and longing for the love that is moiraillegiance. Gamzee’s head has brought itself into the most comfortable of positions, arms laying lazily over his chest. The door opened once, and a glowing sister peers in, a faint scowl on her face. The Virgo merely glares at Gamzee, who has lifted a hand, one finger lifted in a shooshing gesture, insisting quiet. If it were not for both Gamzee and her mutual adoration for Karkat, they may have started a game of cat and mouse. Playful black flirting, although neither of them leaned in that direction. It was merely platonic dislike, but if there was one thing the two of them could agree on, was the love they each had for Karkat, and the desire to keep him happy. It was possible that Kanaya had always harbored herself some truly pale feelings for Karkat, and all in all, Gamzee wound up being the object of his affections instead. She would always be wary of Gamzee, especially after his rampage. But as long as he was caring for Karkat, she would let them be.

Gamzee’s weight shifted on the pile, now no longer lying perpendicular to Karkat, but parallel, cuddled up against him. His body was tall, lanky, enough to smother Karkat in his sleep, so he didn’t get himself as close as possible. He just wanted to be able to lie next to his moirail in peace. He would wrap one arm over Karkat’s body, the other would prop behind his head as a makeshift pillow. He was glad he had Karkat. Someone who he could always rely on, despite everything wrong he’d ever done. Which was a lot. Karkat was a saint in Gamzee’s eyes, able to keep calm even with the most ruthless of murderers.

A part of him was remorseful. Not his entire being, of course. He had his reasons for what he did. What they were? He would keep that to himself. He didn’t like to dwell on the ways of his bloodline. But there was some remorse. He knew they didn’t deserve what he gave them, but the logic (if you could call it that) told him that if he didn’t do it, worse would befall them. He still didn’t know how right he was, if he was at all.

Yet despite it all. Karkat entered moiraillegiance with the Makara’s unruly ass, knowing the risks. He promised him to never listen to the voices in his head. Even though they were right about most things. What mattered more was that Karkat needed him calm. He was an eternal wreck, and he would never truly be better. But Karkat made it all so much easier to deal with. When Karkat was around, the evils of the universe didn’t seem so bad. Gamzee could get through the day. He could sleep peacefully, even though he rarely did so. He wouldn’t sleep while he was with Karkat in the pile of honking apparatuses. He would just protect him for all it was worth. More often than not, Gamzee remained hidden, as per request of others. But when all was clear, he would lie next to Karkat, and simply enjoy his presence. He’d heard rumor of Karkat whining to the others, and he’d even heard it through the vents. Karkat worried about him. A lot. And all Gamzee wanted to do was bust out of the vents and jump down, and pull his moirail into a hug to end all hugs.

Lying with Karkat was the most fun Gamzee could have without tearing his hands into the intestines of an undeserving lowblood--

He couldn’t let himself think like that. He was just another troll, another troll with a life like any other, and he promised Karkat that he would never think like that again. He promised himself that whenever he thought of those things, that he would have to focus on something else. Something goofy. Something he could have fun with. He closed his eyes, tightening them, and holding himself calm, trying to focus on the idea of successfully riding a one wheeled device, with his legs being the appropriate length finally. He recently found out that his one wheeled device was abnormally large, and that’s why he could never ride one correctly. His mind flashed to the puddle of olive on the floor, and he shook his head, trying to wipe out the image of Nepeta lying dead on the floor from his skull. Another idea. Another idea. He tried another idea. How about getting Karkat to crack open a Faygo with him? It’d work in a pinch, but Gamzee turned his attentions to the sleeping troll on the pile next to him.

Karkat has shifted in his sleep, and his arm has moved, hand finding Gamzee’s as it rests on Karkat’s stomach. His moirail’s fingers wiggle and grasp Gamzee’s hand, lacing together, head turning faintly towards Gamzee. His face pulled into a smile as he heard Karkat grumble something under his breath.

“This better be someone I like, or I’m biting this hand off.” he grumbled quietly, fingers tapping against the back of Gamzee’s hand before his eyes blinked wearily, Gamzee’s face starting off blurry before becoming clear for the troll to see. Gamzee contemplated scrambling out of the pile before Karkat woke up, but it all seemed too perfect for Karkat to wake up to him.

Karkat blinked several times, stupidity seeming to wash over him as he leaned up a bit, examining Gamzee as the high blood smiled peacefully towards him. Karkat blinked a few times again and he could see the sleepiness bubbling about Karkat’s face.

“Gamzee?” he muttered, seeming to be in complete disbelief over his moirail lying next to him. It was clear that Karkat may have convinced himself at some point that Gamzee had picked himself up and vanished on everyone. Karkat’s hand squeezed tightly around Gamzee’s, a glimmer of happiness coming forth on the lowbloods face. Gamzee saw the smile on Karkat’s lips and leaned forward, placing an affectionately platonic smooch on Karkat’s forehead. As he pulled back, Karkat slide himself close and managed an arm around Gamzee’s shoulders, the other hand not relenting on its squeeze to Gamzee’s.

“Hey bro,” Gamzee murmured as he held Karkat against him. Karkat didn’t release him, and remained steadfast in holding his moirail close to him.

“Thought you fucking left us.” he grumbled into Gamzee’s chest, drowning himself in the comforts of pale romance.

“Nah, man.” Gamzee said as his hand ran up and down his best friend’s back, letting him get as comfortable as possible. “Just been havin’ to keep my motherfuckin’ self hidden til I can be sure that I ain’t gonna be no trouble no more.”

“That’s stupid.” Karkat said as he tugged at Gamzee, pulling him downwards so the two of them could lie down together. “The only person you’ll ever trouble is me, and that’s hardly a fucking trouble. I got myself into this, and so it’s not going to ever be a problem for me to help you out.”

Gamzee smiled, hand still stroking the others back while they laid down on the pile of god-knows-how-many horns. “Means all sorts of tons to me, best friend.” Gamzee replied, managing to be in a state of pure smiles since Karkat woke up.

“You aren’t going to leave, are you?” Karkat asked, fingers tightening around Gamzee’s hand.

Gamzee’s hand pulled from Karkat’s back and laid itself upon the other trolls cheek, his head shaking. “Can’t promise that I’ll always be right here, but I’ll always be here for you, bro.” Karkat smiled warmly at him, taking comfort in the hand on his cheek and leaned into it. “Don’t be thinkin’ I ain’t here, ‘cause you got yourself a real special motherfuckin’ place in my heart.” Karkat let out a breathy little laugh as he got comfortable on the pile once again. “But your place right now, man, is to get yourself some motherfuckin’ rest.”

And knowing that his moirail was there, and wasn’t going to leave, was just what Karkat needed to get himself some real sleep.


End file.
